User talk:MYTHNERD
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mythic Heroes Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 00:44, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Rules of This Wiki - 25. Before creating absolute/lordship/meta/''omni''/transcendent-powers, get approval of Admin/mod, first step is to explain how it isn't "just like (power) but more". Any new powers that aren't approved are deleted unless it's something really interesting. You might also check Page Creation and Details and use Source to Edit (button on top in Edit) as it shows everything in text which makes things easy. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:00, October 29, 2018 (UTC) "get approval of Admin/mod, first step is to explain how it isn't "just like (power) but more", pretty sure you didn't ask permission and I didn't give one. And just renaming it doesn't change first thing. Start with alphabetical order and infobox. First, go to any finished page or Page Creation and Details => Edit => Source => see how it's done => go to the page you're going to rename => Edit/Source => see what is wrong => fix it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:11, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:26, November 29, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:32, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:14, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Rules of This Wiki: 14. If you're told and shown the Rule you've broken, and you ignore this and repeat it for more than five times, it results 1 days block. Repeats after this increase the block time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:10, December 3, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:11, December 17, 2018 (UTC) See Page Creation and Details or any finished page for what they are supposed to look like. Go to Edit, click Source on top left. You see the whole thing in text. Fix the page. Use Preview (button right above Publish) before you post. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:47, December 17, 2018 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:54, December 17, 2018 (UTC) I'd be more impressed if you'd done some work on it before asking. Here, on the left what I got to work with, on the right end result. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:34, December 18, 2018 (UTC) I don't think it's on templates, I've always just copy/pasted it when needed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:12, December 18, 2018 (UTC) On the left page as you left it, on the right page as it is after I Edited it. And basically yes, as I mentioned we have Preview so using it to check what the page looks before posting helps quite a bit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:23, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Why should we have Sadomasochism Embodiment? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:26, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Your reason is "because it's cool?" Too specific, narrow and just nope. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Do you actually know what embodiment is? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:39, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Category:Embodiments: "Power that make user the physical manifestation or personification of a certain power or concept." Being nutter sadomasochist doesn't make you embodiment of it. The reasons I haven't gone through every embodiment Users aside elements is that it would be massive amount of work and I'd pretty much end up removing all of them. And that'd cause quite a bit of complaining. Not really worth the amount of work it would take. That said, sadomasochism is essentially covered by Pain Embodiment. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:57, December 28, 2018 (UTC) You're welcome. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:07, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Because making it useful would have meant cutting it very nearly to section headings and going up from there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:21, December 31, 2018 (UTC) See other Category:Primordial Powers for what they are supposed to look like. If I return PCM, will it be Edited more to their line? Answer to POM depends on this. By for'g'''e I believe you mean for'c'e? We have Force-Field Manipulation, do you mean that when talking about force? Primordial Force Manipulation/Primordial Force Physiology --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:51, December 31, 2018 (UTC) PCM returned, let's see how it goes. By for'g'e you mean what? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:04, December 31, 2018 (UTC) You have some interesting powers and I can wholeheartedly sympathize with trying to make sure that articles are published correctly, but you gotta get it together when it comes to creating powers. This is one that I use on the source function: Also Called Capabilities Applications Techniques Variations Associations Limitations Known Users The source button is up in the right corner of the article setup next to the Visual feature. I hope this will help you. Maybe if your articles are a little more streamlined and properly formatted, they will endure. Good luck.Kusarigama (talk) 20:01, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Probably. Kusarigama (talk) 21:32, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Looking a lot sharper. Kusarigama (talk) 22:02, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Go back to Primordial Order Manipulation and fix the links, you added all of them as full addresses. Take a look at Primordial Chaos Manipulation and how few powers it has, that's your coal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:04, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Interesting idea, but needs some more work. Kusarigama (talk) 02:40, January 1, 2019 (UTC) That's what I suspected. No. No items of any kind. Elements, ideas, concepts, emotions - OK. Physical items - no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, January 1, 2019 (UTC) 8a1. When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:17, January 1, 2019 (UTC) You might want to check Page Creation and Details and Rules of This Wiki, aside the obvious PCaD tells you quite a bit what to avoid and RotW includes the most common problems that get notes from us. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:28, January 1, 2019 (UTC) No idea.Kusarigama (talk) 02:31, January 2, 2019 (UTC) "That's what I suspected. No. No items of any kind. Elements, ideas, concepts, emotions - OK. Physical items - no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, January 1, 2019 (UTC)" 25. Before creating absolute/''embodiment/lordship/meta/omni/transcendent-powers, get approval of Admin/mod, first step is to explain how it isn't "just like (power) but more". Any new powers that aren't approved are deleted unless it's something really interesting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:14, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Why should it be Embodiment? Also, we have Freedom. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:34, January 2, 2019 (UTC) To repeat: WHY should it be Embodiment? We don't even have Manipulation for that idea. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:37, January 2, 2019 (UTC) You're really obsessed with embodiments, huh? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:32, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Do try something else for a change. :p --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:38, January 2, 2019 (UTC) You do know you could have just replied to me in the comment section rather than my talk Page but thanks for the answer.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:20, January 3, 2019 (UTC) It got deleted, not because you didn't ask. It just fails. Only difference was just adding meta to name and few absolute powers, basically copy/paste your first power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:05, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Why should it have meta-level? Especially since your previous try was basically copy/paste of Freedom Manipulation. When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:41, January 3, 2019 (UTC) In a word "because". So why were you in so much hurry? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, January 4, 2019 (UTC) No, why? --Chris Urena (talk) 00:15, January 6, 2019 (UTC) You might wanna ask something like that to an admin from this wiki like Kuopiofi, DeathHorseman, Gabriel456, or Imouto-tan. --Chris Urena (talk) 00:33, January 6, 2019 (UTC) It already exists Already covered by Meta Transcendence and Totality Connection.SageM (talk) 04:01, January 6, 2019 (UTC)SageM You're just repeating same thing again and again, doing it in other way really doesn't help. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:24, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Harassing Admins I am very disappointed in you MYTHNERD. If a power already exists you should not be asking for it over and over again. If one admin disagrees with you. You should not go ask another admin for it. As it is very likely that they will also not allow you to make that power. Finally I don’t want you to make any new powers until you take some time and think. Think about a power that Hasn’t been made yet. Look around the wiki so that you can know which powers have been made and which powers have not. I wish you a good day--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 13:00, January 6, 2019 (UTC) I told you before, please drop the Embodiments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:38, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Sorry I got no time. I got to go to bed.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 02:51, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Please ask before creating any new powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:02, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Had to check if I'd mentioned this to you, but looks like it was someone else. Not ask in a sense of "am I permitted to make this?", but more on the line of "is this good idea as is, are there similar powers/changes to make?". Both of your last powers would have given go ahead, but I'd suggested some changes. Tartarus was bit too specific, so I expanded it to Prison Domain for example. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:51, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Say, what does Youth Manipulation do? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:51, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Mind if I do Old Manipulation, which does the same, but for old people instead of young? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:16, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks. By the way, did you ask Kuo for Youth Manipulation, yet? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:35, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Youth is more about age than what you're thinking about. That looks like environment or season. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Got Users? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:20, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Go ahead. Please take your time and use Preview before you post it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:08, January 12, 2019 (UTC) You don't need to ask permission for Edits, you'll just have to deal with others doing the same to your edits. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:32, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Hmm, im not sure. What can the absolute versions do differently? Death horseman94 (talk) 20:19, January 13, 2019 (UTC) That's just Omnislayer made into physiology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:54, January 14, 2019 (UTC) See Supernatural Hunter Physiology Variations, list includes Divine Slayer. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:36, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Sounds more like Hunting Intuition than Supernatural Hunter Physiology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:45, January 14, 2019 (UTC) In other words, you want to make Hunter Deity Physiology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:54, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Well, there are certainly quite a few Users for that, so go ahead. Check Wikipedia if they have page covering it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:01, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Most of your power ideas already exist on here, your going to have to try something that hasn't been made before.SageM (talk) 21:40, January 14, 2019 (UTC)SageM All of them actually.SageM (talk) 22:02, January 14, 2019 (UTC)SageM Alphabetical order is a thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:13, January 15, 2019 (UTC) And try to remember it in future. :) --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:20, January 15, 2019 (UTC) So, when did you get Absolute Cunning approved? 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:09, January 15, 2019 (UTC) What makes it different from Absolute Wits? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:44, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Well, that's opinion. Personally I think that "They come up with an infinite amount of plans and ideas almost instantly, shrugging away the obstacles through sheer as well as limitless critical thinking effortlessly." covers that. Or you're thinking Treachery Embodiment. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:55, January 15, 2019 (UTC) There's also Cheating. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Basically Trickster and Cheating. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:06, January 16, 2019 (UTC) We already have Treachery Embodiment. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:49, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Treachery Manipulation, opposed to Undying Loyalty? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:18, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Getting bit late here and I really aren't on my most clever, so I just say it's not very good. Try again. And please use spellchecker. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:42, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Your welcome, I thought it was a smart idea so thought why not, their are other deities that live to other concepts such hunting, creation and destruction. I'm kinda suprised it took them this long to post them. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Thank you Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Just saw it and damn its awesome capabilities sound way better Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Feel free but what is joint project ? Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Aa got it Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) yo! thanks for the message, if you look at Titan Physiology , i listed Hunting Deity Physiology on him, thanks for the work you do XD i'm still gettin used to some of the things on this wiki - like page creation and such. ~(NiklausOriginals1 ) Please see what Lordship Powers are about. You're thinking Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:55, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Drop the meta, I won't allow that. Hunting was acceptable, but that's it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:13, January 22, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. USE ALPHABETICAL ORDER. User (Series), even in infobox. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:45, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Also Called too. Users/Gallery are more on how much effort you want to put to it and it goes series first. But if there's more of the same series, remember to group them together. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:37, January 22, 2019 (UTC) There's some amount of overlap, but basically absolute takes the power to the absolute limits it can be conceived (see Absolute Condition), while meta (see Meta Power Manipulation) is generally about manipulating the thing without any limit. I do't think we ever got around making the official definition for them. What is with you kids and wanting to make meta/absolute version for every power? That's a no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:40, January 22, 2019 (UTC) That's a no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:18, January 22, 2019 (UTC)